Different
by LoveNoTheme
Summary: Every one tries to be different, but what if being different can lead to your down fall. I would know that's what happen to me,my name is Kenshin Himura, and this is my story.
1. Prologue

Different By. Xio-ling 

"Don't worry Kenshin, you'll love your new school!" Kitsuchi Himura said to her son. "It's going to be great son, think of all the friends you'll make" Kyo Himura had said. " But I liked my old friends, why did you move me?" said 16-year-old Kenshin Himura. " Because they're not the type of friends you want Kenshin"

" But they were my friends mom, they were the only ones that knew me." " What was that dear?" "Nothing mom." Kenshin took out his MD player and put in his Acceptance MD in.

Tell myself, on the home.

Getting tired, hating all I've known.

Holding on, like it's all I have.

Count me out, when it's clear that I, find it hard to say.

And you, find it hard to care

I wanted to see something that's different; something you said would change in me.

Wanted to be, anything different, everything you would change in me.

Got this way, upfront but never true.

God I'm wrong, it's just the way I am.

Crashing down, any chance you hear.

Caving in, any chance that you, could see inside of me.

And I, I'll know what say, It's fine.

This it's Hollywood.

So fine, getting in your way

I wanted to see something that different, something you said would change in me.

Wanted to be, anything different, everything you would change in me.

I'm taking a chance, this could different.

This could be all I'm waiting for.

Taking a chance, this could be different.

This could be all I'm waiting for.

I wanted to see something that's different; something you said would change in me.

Wanted to be, anything different, everything you would change in me.

Something that's different (something that's different)

"Kenshin we're here" An: well people that's the first chapter of my first story "Different" I hope you liked it, sorry for the OOC. Kenshin: why would they like your crappie story, and damn right your sorry Xio-ling: fuck you Himura! Kenshin: what? I'm just saying what their thinking Kaoru: hey! How come I'm not in this story? Xio-ling: you are, just not in this chapter, but your in the next one Kaoru: what! I'm not in this chapter, why, why! Xio-ling: it's life deal with it Kenshin: your pathetic, and sad Xio-ling: hey, Himura, ouch! Kaoru: I may not be in this chapter, but I say review! Xio-ling: yes! Review, review like the wind! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RK; if I did would not be writing the fic, so don't sue, my family can't handle another lawsuit.

Xio-ling: Hello again sorry for the long wait, my elder sister fixed the computer, and deleted all my stories, so I had to write it over again. Lucky for me the prologue was already up so all I have to do is chapter one through whatever.

Kenshin: Stop talking, and on ward to chapter one, again

Xio-ling: for once I agree, on to the story, oh and I changed Kenshin's eye color

'_Thinking/dreaming'_

"Talking"

'It was a dark and raining around midnight, a lone figure stood on top of Tokyo Tower. Young man around the age 17 with crimson red hair, dressed all in black looked down on to the once busy city. A sad, dead look was in his crimson red eyes as if he had no will to live anymore. It was more then true, he had no family, friends. No one to love, no one to love him. All alone in the decaying world, he sighs deeply and slowly walks to the edge of the tower. At the edge, he jumped off the tower, slowly falling down towards the streets of Tokyo.'

Himura Kenshin awoke with a start; breathing heavily, his shirt, drenched in sweat clung to him like a second skin. He's been having the same dream since he moved to Tokyo from Kyoto, which was a month ago. Calming down his breathing, Kenshin looked at his watch, it read 2:00 am, knowing he won't be getting to sleep any time soon. He quietly got out of bed and walked towards the bedroom door. Down stairs Kenshin walked towards the kitchen, hoping to get something to drink.

When he saw a little boy of the age of eight, standing in the middle of the living room. The boy's eyes were a deep brown, his short black hair slightly spiked at the ends. Though the one thing that threw Kenshin of was the clothes he was wearing. Now not that many people wore a thick kimono in the middle of summer. "Hello, who are you?" Kenshin slowly crept towards the boy, " hey are you okay, where are your parents? For a matter of fact why are you in my house, how did you get in here?" the young boy said nothing, all he did was stare at Kenshin silently.

Kenshin started to move slowly towards the boy, not wanting him to do something drastic. Finally the boy spoke, " my name is Myouji Yahiko, and I used to live in this house" now in front of Yahiko, Kenshin sinks down to his eye level. "Well, that's very nice Yahiko, but where are your parents?" Yahiko puts his head down, hiding the tears welling up in his eyes, "their dead, they died a long time ago, they left me because they hated me, and they never loved me, only my elder sister!" tears running down his face Yahiko raised his head up, with a heart broken look on his face that made Kenshin pull him into an tight hug. " That's not true! Your parents loved you very much I bet, and your sister to. So don't say that they don't because they do, and they're watching over you, no matter where you go. Okay, so stop crying everything is going to be alright now, okay?" Yahiko looked up at Kenshin; slowly a small smile began shine on his face, until a warm, happy, and gentle look filled his entire face.

Replacing the cold, depressed one before, "thank you for helping me let go. Now I can rest in peace, I will always remember you Himura Kenshin" a confused look crept on Kenshin face "hey, wait a minute, aren't you alive, and what's up with 'now I can finally rest peace' thing? Hey, where are you going?" Yahiko, who was walking away from him, turned around and with a happy gleam in his eyes said, "you allowed me to be free to past on to the next world thank you, and may you have a beautiful life" and with that he disappeared into the night, leaving a very distraught Kenshin sitting on the floor of the family room. "That had to be a dream, but when I hugged him felt as real as do. But he's a ghost, or sprit of some kind" getting off of the floor Kenshin walked towards the kitchen, "I need something to drink, something hard. I wonder if we still have some of that American drink, Mountain Dew?"

Xio-ling: well, that's chapter one I hoped you all enjoyed that last line.

Kenshin: you for once I can say that I did like this chapter, only a little.

Xio-ling: aw, thank you, and a special thanks to gabyhyatt, and half-breed-demon-fox for reviewing. And thank you to everyone who read the prologue, and had to wait for me to make Chapter one again.

Kenshin: in other words, please review, and chapter two will be out soon.

Xio-ling: I hope so.(grins nervously)


End file.
